These Treacherous Things
by Cowgirlsnhorses
Summary: Hiccup is attacked by a wild dragon. It's up to Astrid and Toothless to save him. Injured, Hiccup is taken by Alvin the Treacherous. He wants his own dragon trainer and the son of Stoick the Vast. What lengths will he go to to get him to train his dragons and break Hiccup's father? In need of five Night Fury names for the next chapter. One for Toothless, sister, brother, parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so excited to show you my first story. I hope the next will be longer. The story is set sometime between Race to the Edge and the second movie. I know that Alvin is gone by then but I still like him as the captor better than Dagur. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Race you to the edge!" shouted Astrid from the back of Stormfly. "She never learns does she Toothless." said Hiccup softly so she wouldn't hear. Toothless cooed in response.

Hiccup let Astrid get ahead for the first little while, the he started picking up speed.

"I'm gonna win this time Hiccup!

"Yeah, in your dreams." Hiccup shouted back, just as he pulled on the stirrup that attached his metal leg to Toothless' prosthetic. Toothless shot past Astrid with a burst of speed. Your gonna have to start feeding her a lot more chicken if you want your Nadder to beat a Night Fury!" Hiccup said, teasing, of course. He beats her by several seconds to Dragons Edge. "I might have a few more tricks up my sleeve, just you wait Hiccup." said Astrid with a joking look in her eye. "I don't doubt it." Hiccup said as he winked at her.

"Ugh, are you two love birds done yet? Cause we're ready to leave and we don't really want to see yo getting all lovey dovey!" said Snotlout, a bit agitated. "At least not til I get a man." Ruffnut muttered. "But baby!" Snotlout, "I'm your man!

Sure and I'm Tuffnut." said Ruffnut, getting a bit frustrated with Snotlout's antics.

"Okay guys, lets get going." said Hiccup. The group mounted their dragons and they took off towards Sparkwing Island

* * *

Tuffnut - "Are we there yet?

Fishlegs - "No.

Ruffnut - "Are we there yet?

Astrid - "No.

Tuffnut - "Are we there yet?

Fishlegs - "No! Does it look like we're there!

A pause and silence.

Snotlout - "Are we there ye...

Astrid - "Snotlout!

Hiccup - "Actually we're here.

"It's about time!" said Tuffnut.

Astrid glared at him. "What!" exclaimed Tuffnut. They landed on Sparkwing Island, and dismounted their dragons. All except for Snotlout, whom of which Hookfang, his Monstrous Nightmare, stopped midair before landing, did a roll, and proceeded to whip his body to get Snotlout off by his own means. After recovering from his fall, Snotlout muttered something under his breath. "Okay guys, lets each take a buddy for safety precautions.

"There he goes again. Always about the safety." muttered Snotlout still agitated.

"Actually I think that it's a great idea especially with there being totally new species of dragons.

"Thank you Fishlegs," said Hiccup "I want us to all be very aware of the dangers on this Island so keep your eyes and ears open and be ready to defend yourselves if necessary. But we can't ride our dragons. They may scare off any new species. They need to stay on the beach. They will come find us if we're in danger."

"I'll take Ruffnut!" shouted Snotlout. She gave him a look of disgust in return.  
"Fine." she said. "Okay, I'll take Hiccup." said Astrid, Finely happy to be alone with him. Just her and him. "I guess that leaves me and you Fishlegs. Old buddy, old pal."

Fishlegs only sighed. Hiccup walked over to Toothless. "You've gotta stay here bud." Toothless looked at Hiccup with a worried look in those big green eyes. He cooed softly. "I know bud. But you know if I'm getting in trouble, you come find me okay." Toothless licked him in response. "Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" Toothless gave him a gummy smile. "That's my boy." He whispered as he rubbed his black, scaly head and turned to walk off. "You ready Astrid?  
"Yeah, just saying goodbye.

"Okay everyone, we'll meet back here on the beach before sundown. If we get into trouble, just take your pouches I gave you with Monstrous Nightmare saliva, set the string on fire, and throw it in the air. When we hear the explosion, us and our dragons will come running.

"Aye, Aye Cap." said Tuffnut. "Come on Astrid." said Hiccup. They walked off together into the forest. "It's good to finally get you to myself." Astrid said as they walked deeper into the woods. Terrible Terrors jumped into the brush on their left. "Yeah, sorry. It's just I've been so busy lately with my dad and all. 'Hiccup you need to start doing more in the village if you're gonna be chief someday, Hiccup you need to stop playing with those dragons,' Hiccup this, Hiccup that, I just wish sometimes that people would go to ignoring me again." He said, sounding a little disheartened. "It's okay, I understand. And don't get so discouraged. It'll get better.

"I sure hope so.

And in in the mean time, let's try to enjoy ourselves, and each other, and look for new dragons." Astrid encouraged. She did truly feel sorry for Hiccup. And maybe even a little for herself, because she missed spending time with him. There was a Gronckle flying off to their right. They saw a huge shadow fly over them. "What was that?" Astrid asked, sounding worried. "Nightmare?" Hiccup wondered. But there was nothing there. "Maybe a Changewing?  
"Maybe." Hiccup replied, But he knew this was bigger than a Changewing.

"Hiccup, look!" Astrid spoke in complete awe. Clinging to the side of a mountain was a dragon. A huge dragon with huge wings and head and long sharp claws. He was blue with a deep purple head and black wings. His tail was at least as long as his body. He let out a earth shattering roar, and looked straight at them. "Oh no.

"What Hiccup!

"It smells our dragons. We've invaded his territory


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys ! I have finally uploaded the second chapter! I didn't remember if it was the Green Death or the Red Death, so I but Red Death cause it sounds more dramatic ;) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Hiccup stood as if he were in a trance, staring into the eyes of the great beast, about half the size of the Red Death. He was pulled from his trance as the sound of an explosion came to his ears. Astrid had lit her pouch of Monstrous Nightmare saliva and thrown it into the air. The huge dragon drew back and flew into the air with his wings on fire! Astrid and Hiccup stood in awe. This amazing dragon had the ability to light only his wings on fire! They could hear leaves and sticks crunching as footsteps were heard. It was Fishlegs and Tuffnut coming through the trees. "Uh, Fishlegs? What kind of dragon is that?

"Um, did I forget to mention that the dragon this Island was named after was one of the most lethal dragons in all of the archipelago. That would be one Queen Sparkwing.

"Queen?

" Yes! We might want to leave cause the rest are coming. That roar was her 'defend the nest ' call." Fishlegs added. They suddenly heard crashing through the trees. They were suddenly surrounded by about seven dragons the size of Changewings. But these dragons had their wings flaming as the Queen, and had a mouth with huge, sharp fangs that could probably rip you to pieces. "Fishlegs, can you about sum these dragons up for us?" Hiccup asked desperately. Fishlegs started ranting about the dragons very fast as he did when he was nervous. "Sparkwing, Mystery Class dragon, not a whole lot about them known. Can set only their wings and tail on fire, can shoot spines from their massive tail, which, may I just add, they can also set on fire, and breath fire, its green, nobody knows why probably has to do with their diet...

"Fishlegs!

"Right. Have massive teeth and claws, will do anything to defend their nest.

"I'm guessing that's why there's not a lot known about them." Astrid quickly added. Then they heard wings overhead. It was Stormfly! Hiccup guessed Toothless wasn't for behind, seeing as he couldn't fly. A blue and purple shot was placed directly between a red and orange Sparkwing and a green and blue one, probably a warning shot. It was Toothless! But that was Toothless' and Stormfly's mistake. Their presence only made the dragons angrier. That's when they all let out a roar in unison and attacked. One shot it's green fire at Toothless. Two went after him to keep him at bay. He was unable to get to Hiccup. His precious Hiccup. His best friend! He let out a frustrated roar and started firing at the two Sparkwing's that were after him. Two more jumped from the shadows and backed Fishlegs and Tuffnut to a started to surround Hiccup. One clawed at his arm. He gasped out in pain. There were a few cuts in his arms. Deep enough to render it useless. They seemed to know Hiccup was the ringleader somehow. They were obviously extremely smart dragons. They knew to take out the leader to make the rest of the pack weaker. The two left shot at Stormfly and flew after her, after Astrid had mounted her. She expertly evaded the shots. "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she saw Hiccup's shirt turn red and the crimson liquid started to drip from his fingertips. "I'm okay!" He yelled back, trying to not let her worry. She could tell he was a little scared and in pain. She decided that he would be alright for the time being, but she needed to get him to Berk before infection set in. There was no telling what was on the claws of those dragons. There could be poison, definitely bacteria. She decided she could get him out of there faster with these dragons out of the way. She focused on eliminating them. Not killing mind you, but scaring them off , hurting if the need arose. Hookfang showed up behind her. "Where's your rider Hookfang?" she asked him. He snorted and let out a groan, then looked behind him. She followed his gaze. Behind him was Ruffnut on Barf, and Snotlout struggling to control Belch, who was not even trying to cooperate, with Meatlug trailing behind. "Can we land this thing?" Snotlout shouted, clearly agitated by Belch's antics. "Tuffnut is down there!" He shouted to Ruffnut, who guided the dragon down to her brother. "Hookfang, follow." Snotlout ordered. Astrid saw him snort and roll his eyes, and he descended. The two had kind of learned to cooperate with each other over the years. But not completely. They were both to stubborn for that. She flew off with the two Sparkwings behind her. Barf and Belch landed, and seeing his master cornered, Belch started to spark, which in turn caused Barf to spray gas, causing the other dragons to run away whimpering at the unexpected surprise. Tuffnut mounted his dragon, while Snotlout tried to mount his dragon. Hookfang started to play, but after briefly glancing at the frustrated Toothless, then at the injured Hiccup, he decided against it. "Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, you get Toothless so he can help Hiccup. I'll see what I can do for Astrid.

"Well what about Hiccup right now?" Fishlegs asked as he mounted the Gronckle, clearly concerned for his friend. He knew Hiccup was in real danger. Snotlout looked over at Hiccup, clearly trying to stay calm, then glanced at his bloody arm, his eyes widening because he had not noticed it before. He knew Hiccup needed help, and fast, but he also knew that the sooner they got the other two free, they could help Hiccup more, seeing as there were now three more dragons guarding him. "Hiccup's the Dragon Trainer, he can hold out just a bit longer."

Fishlegs nodded, clearly unsatisfied, but went to help the flightless dragon. Snotlout took one last look at his cousin. Hiccup caught his gaze. he glanced down at his bleeding arm and asked him with his eyes if he would be alright. Hiccup gave him a reassuring glance, realized his plan, then glanced up at Astrid. Snotlout understood and reluctantly went to assist her. Hiccup watched Snotlout fly away on his Monstrous Nightmare then focused on the task at hand. To show these dragons they could trust him. That he wasn't going to disturb their nest. He took a deep breath, lay down his dagger, then closed his eyes and put his hand in front of the closest dragons snout. All the while hoping he wouldn't be too aggressive. He could feel the warmth breath of the dragon. He thought he could feel the dragon getting closer. The breath was hotter. But he never felt the smooth, scaly skin of the nose of the dragon. Then he realized the warmth was almost burning his hand. He looked at the dragon and saw a glowing in his throat. He had been wrong about him being aggressive. He ducked just in time for the dragon's green fire to miss his auburn head. Luckily for the two riders in the air, it hit one of the Sparkwing dragons after them. But unluckily for him, it made the others mad. He ducked as he saw a tail of flaming spines swinging towards him but he bumped into another that bit him on the leg. He screamed in pain. Then another picked him up and flew about ten feet in the air and dropped him, leaving him a bit dazed and on his stomach. A sharp pain in his back woke him up quickly though. He winced. Then the realization that these dragons were clawing open his back caused him to cry out for Toothless. Toothless heard and he, the Gronckle, and the Hideous Zippleback finished off the now four Sparkwings and rushed to help his friend. He roared a final chance for the attacking dragons to back off, then fired. He hit one and it scurried off in the direction of the nest. But another jumped on him and they wrestled on the ground. The commotion caught Astrid's attention. She looked down at Toothless, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs fighting with dragons that were coming in a constant flow from the forest surrounding them. Then she acknowledged Hiccup's screams for the first time. She frantically looked around on the forest floor but couldn't see him. That's when she saw a group of dragons clawing at something on the ground. The horrifying realization hit her. It was Hiccup. "Hiccup!" she called out, but there was never an answer to her pleas. "Hookfang, flame up!" she commanded the dragon. He set his body on fire and the sight of the slightly bigger dragon with his whole body engulfed in flames scared the last Sparkwing off. "Hey! What was that for?" Snotlout exclaimed. "Hiccup's in trouble!" she shouted back at them. "We have to get down there!" With nothing else in their way, they swooped down to where the Night Fury and Zippleback were courageously fighting off four Sparkwings, one of which had left mauling the defenseless leader to help his comrades. "Stormfly, spine shot!" the Nadder's rider commanded. She expertly shot her spines at the enemies, being very careful not to hit Hiccup. Hookfang and Snotlout tried to help the others but there were just so many dragons. "Let's get Hiccup and get out of here!" Astrid shouted. She hopped off and knelt down beside Hiccup. She gasped as she saw the blood oozing from his back and arms. He had become unconscious sometime between when she had heard his screams and now. But pain was still very evident on his face. Hookfang shot fire at the dragon still wrestling with Toothless. Seeing he was free, Toothless ran to his rider. He moaned with sadness when he saw Hiccup's condition. He nudged Astrid and she patted him. "He'll be okay Toothless. I promise I won't let anything happen to him." Toothless cooed at Hiccup as Astrid handed him to Snotlout who was waiting nearby to take him home. She mounted Toothless so he could fly home and shouted for Stormfly to follow. Fishlegs and the twins fought off what they could and retreated to join them. They could hear the Queen's roar as they flew farther away from the island. "He's beaten up pretty bad, isn't he." Fishlegs said. "Yes, but he's too stubborn to let it beat him. He'll pull through it." Astrid said, trying to comfort Hiccup's best human friend. She was scared for him, but she knew he would make it. He just had to. She looked at her boyfriend who was being gently held in Snotlout's arms. Snotlout would usually have little compassion for Hiccup and would not do this for his cousin, but he knew Hiccup could not take care of himself. Astrid spoke as a tear fell down her cheek. "You'll be okay Hiccup. You'll be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I was so late to update. between brother's basketball, my horses, school and a bunch of other stuff I've been slap full. I'm just really writing this as I go along. Thanks to all the positive reviews! I didn't think anyone would like it! So without further adieu, Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Chief!  
"Uncle Stoick!" The big man whirled around to see the faces of the voices he had heard. They came from Astrid and his nephew Snotlout. He couldn't quite make them out. But as they got closer, he noticed it wasn't his son riding Toothless, the Nadder had no rider, and his nephew was carrying something that wasn't moving in his arms. His eyes grew wide at the realization. It was Hiccup! "Gobber!" he hollered. The blacksmith looked up from his worked and looked for whatever his friend was running to. Then he saw it. It was Snotlout with a blood stained shirt and something in his arms. And Astrid was riding Toothless. He saw what the boy was holding as Hookfang landed. His eyes grew in horror as he saw the state that the young man was in. Astrid got off the Night Fury and ran over to Hiccup and took him from Snotlout. She walked as quickly but as gently as she could to Stoick as the father was running over. Stoick swooped his son out of Astrid's arms. "What. Happened?

"Wild dragons attacked him. We didn't have any first aids cause somebody," she said looking at Tuffnut, "forgot them. We brought him here as fast as we could.

"Thank you Astrid." he said softly as he turned to take his son home. Gobber was already running to get Gothi. Upon entering the house, Stoick took his son to his room with Toothless trailing behind. He gently laid his son down on his stomach so as not to damage the wounds on his back any further. He took Hiccup's shirt off to examine the extent of the damage. "Oh Hiccup!" he gasped as he looked at the several scratches on his back. He had almost stopped bleeding, but was still losing a good bit of blood. He noticed the blood running down his arms. He held a trembling hand out above Hiccup's back as if he was going to touch it, as if that he could touch it and make everything better, but pulled his hand away as Gobber and Gothi entered the room. Gothi rushed over, Gobber following like a puppy dog, first aids in hand. He stopped and looked on at the young man he thought of as his own son. Gothi examined Hiccup and started writing in the dirt. Gobber translated but, as always, misread it. " She said he'll turn into an eel." this received him a smack on the head from Gothi. "Oops, He will heal, but it will take grime," another smack, "Time. I meant time." Stoick sighed in relief. Gobber helped Gothi bandage Hiccup's back and arm. He didn't need stitches. Thankfully they weren't deep enough. For some reason, they didn't get close enough to do any fatal damage if treated. They just kind of stood in a circle around him and stretched out their legs and scratched him. After Gobber and Gothi left, Toothless sat beside Hiccup, laying his head on the bed beside his rider. "Toothless? What did you tell those dragons. From Fishleg's description, those dragons should've ripped him to shreds." Toothless groaned. "Watch over him Toothless."

* * *

 _( Flashback )_

" _I'm coming Hiccup! Hold on!" Toothless thought. He could smell danger from the other side of the Island. No matter where Hiccup went, he seemed to find trouble. Or it found him. This time he knew it was the latter. As he drew closer, he could smell dragons. And Hiccup. He ran faster and faster. Stormfly flew overhead. "I see 'em Toothless. They're straight in front of you._

" _Roger!_

" _Whose Roger? How about we get our riders and go back for Roger._

" _Never mind._

" _I'll pick up Astrid so we can fight from the air if we need to._

" _Sound's like a plan!" Toothless let out a roar to let Hiccup know he was coming. He saw him through the trees, surrounded. Stormfly was already down on the ground letting Astrid mount. They took off, while two of the other dragons followed, their wings on fire. Toothless knew exactly what these were. Sparkwings. They had tried to take over his Island because a pack of Whispering Deaths had sunk their Island. They were ruthless, but Night Fury's were even more so. "Hiccup, I'm coming!" Toothless roared again. Then before he knew what was happening, two Sparkwings came at him. "So, we meet again." Apparently they had forgotten his name. Toothless used this to his advantage. "Sorry I don't believe we have." he growled. "Yes we have! Remember that time, India, when we fought all those Night Fury's on that Island!_

" _Shut up Atlas!_

" _Sorry." the smaller, more stupid dragon replied. Sparkwings weren't very popular for their smarts. Some of them anyway. "What's your name then stranger._

" _Toothless._

" _Never mind, not the same Fury." Atlas replied. But Toothless remembered. He laughed inside at their stupidity_

" _But," said India, "He is on our island._

" _Yeah let's get him._

" _Hiccup!" roared Toothless as he shot a Plasma Blast at the two dragons backing him down. He missed, but he hit another in the sky. He was jumped on by India. They wrestled while Atlas went to fight off Meatlug. Toothless roared, "Meatlug, look out!" The laid back dragon carelessly threw up lava all over the unsuspecting Sparkwing. He ran off whimpering. "TOOTHLESS!" he heard Hiccup scream. He frantically searched for his rider, but failed to spot him. But he saw a bunch of dragons huddled around him trying each to get a piece of him. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" the dragons turn to look at the downed dragon. "He won't hurt anyone! He never has! He helps dragons!" Toothless roared, "All he came to do was see you! To study you! He never killed or hurt a dragon in his life!" Deep down, he knew that wasn't true, but Hiccup had only shot him down out of his desperation for attention. For love. For respect. But even then Hiccup had proved his heart. He couldn't hurt a dragon. Apparently, they took this to heart, because they stopped. Even India backed off him for a minute. Then the queen roared and their big, understanding eyes turned to cold, dead, heartless slits. Like snakes. They started again, but they were trying to not hurt Hiccup. Trying to break the Queen's 'spell'. India was trying to get off. But he couldn't. Then Toothless understood that this Queen was like the Red Death. She turned compassionate dragons that were full of heart and love, and turned them into cold heartless killers. Not all dragons were mean and ugly. They all had a Queen. The Queen over the dragons that lived on berk was dead, and they were restored to how a dragon truly was. "I got you buddy!" Hookfang yelled. He shot fire blast at India, but over hearing everything, just barely missed her, scaring her off. The other dragons understood and did the same. The remaining Sparkwings, still controlled by the Queen, tried to draw back, but failed. Toothless now free, ran over to his rider. Seeing his rider, he looked to Astrid for comfort. Looking on with worry, he watched as Hiccup was gently lifted onto Hookfang. "Take care of him Hookfang._

" _I will Toothless._

" _Don't worry Tooth," said Barf._

" _He'll be fine." replied Belch. He grinned at the usually senseless, bickering dragon heads. "Thanks." Toothless nodded. He let Astrid mount him and they flew off with Hookfang taking off as gently as he could. He turned to Hiccup. He heard Astrid say something, but he wasn't listening. But he did feel a tear fall onto his scales. He looked back. Astrid was crying. The Astrid Hofferson was crying. He knew she truly loved Hiccup. He cooed an encouragement to her._

* * *

Toothless sat there with his head beside his rider's. Hiccup's eyes fluttered, then opened.

Toothless licked him. "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out." Hiccup said weakly. But Hiccup didn't really care. He was home, Astrid was okay, Toothless was here, and so was his dad. That was all he really needed. All he wanted to do now was go back to sleep. He scooted over gently, wincing as the wounds on his back and arms complained about the sudden movement. Toothless crawled onto the bed as Hiccup made room. He took his wings and covered Hiccup. He would never be harmed again if Toothless had a say. Hiccup fell into a deep sleep. Stoick walked in to check on his son. He saw Toothless on the bed with his wings shielding Hiccup, who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and walked out.

* * *

Far out at sea, a ship with an Outcast symbol on the sail skims through the blue waters.

"When do we get there sir?

"In a few days Savage. Then we'll have our precious Dragon Trainer. And Stoick's son." said Alvin the Treacherous with an evil grin sliding across his face. He chuckled evilly too. Savage grinned as well. Soon, Berk would be theirs.

This time, Toothless wouldn't have a say.


End file.
